Un plan presque parfait
by Blackstaff14
Summary: Kanon en a légèrement marre de voir son frangin prévoir mille et un plans pour se débarrasser de son amant. Alors, il allait également réfléchir à une idée diabolique et la mettre en pratique. Seulement, le dragon des mers et ses idées... C'était pas la joie (surtout pour les victimes) ! Et ce n'est pas Rhadamanthe qui dira le contraire. Happy Birthday les jumeaux psychos !


Aloa tout le monde !

Comment que vous allez bien ? (oui, ce n'est pas français, et ? C'est bien plus drôle).

Me voilà avec un nouvelle OS ! Il s'agit d'une commande spéciale de **PerigrinTouque** à l'attention de l'anniversaire des Gémeaux psychos. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à l'écrire (et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous arriverez à la fin), même si l'un des couples demandés n'est pas un couple sur lequel j'écris (mais c'est vrai qu'il est sympa). Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et qu'ils vous plaira également.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, malgré mes économies et la promesse d'obtenir son poids en chocolat belge en échange. Dommage, j'aurais essayé ! Couples Yaoi ! Donc les homophobes, bye bye ! Allez voir ailleurs si ma fic et moi y sommes :) !

Un grand merci à **Nerya** pour son aide à la correction (merci ! Ce que tu as fait ? Ben, tu m'as écouté lire ceci pendant plus de deux heures pour que je puisse me rendre compte des mes fautes ! Tu as droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Et à du pain perdu avec du sirop d'érable *smile*) et pour ses commentaires pertinents *toussote ***** .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

PS : un petit coup de gueule vous attend à la fin.

* * *

Saga fulminait. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il allait exploser, tel un volcan qui se réveillait. Il allait semer la destruction sur son passage et anéantir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, comme un ouragan. Il allait répandre le sang, comme...

Une main vola jusqu'au crâne du gémeau, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- Aie ! Non mais ça va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ?  
\- Tu devenais gris ! se justifia calmement le coupable, ne lâchant pas des yeux son livre.  
\- Mais non, je vais très bien ! râla l'aîné des jumeaux, en se frottant le cuir chevelu.  
\- Je ne suis pas daltonien. Juste une question : tu pensais à quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Pour vérifier une théorie.  
\- Kanon a invité son abruti de juge des Enfers à la noix à dîner.  
\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu devenais bien gris, donc.  
\- Camus, parfois, je me dis que je te déteste grandement ! grogna l'ancien (en théorie) psychotique.  
\- Tu ne seras pas le premier, ni le dernier. Fais la queue comme tout le monde au bureau des réclamations, Milo aime bien ce genre de travail.

Saga releva les yeux vers son collègue en les écarquillant : une tentative d'humour (enfin, il le supposait) ? De la part du Verseau ? Il savait qu'Hadès désirait dominer le monde, mais quand même il y allait fort ! Il entendit un petit ricanement dans le coin de la pièce. Visiblement, Shura trouvait ça drôle. L'Espagnol n'avait pas quitté des yeux son carnet de dessins, mais au moins il était attentif. Pas bavard mais attentif. Pas comme Kanon... Le chevalier des Gémeaux en titre recommença à imaginer des plans d'élimination de Wyvern nuisible.

Après un petit moment, il se leva pour se resservir un verre d'ouzo, passant devant Camus et derrière Shura. Il vit alors ce que le Capricorne griffonnait depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Shuraaaaa ! se plaignit le Grec. Mais pourquoi toi ?

L'Espagnol cligna des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers son collègue, toute sa perplexité se traduisant dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Ce que tu dessines, c'est bien un portrait ?  
\- Bien vu, Sherlock...  
\- Et c'est bien la personne que je pense ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu penses à la même personne que moi, mais si c'est le cas, je peux te répondre oui, probablement. Et alors ?  
\- Rune de Balrog, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Et donc ?  
\- C'est un spectre ! fit alors Saga, désespéré.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ces satanés spectres, hein ? Si vous voulez passer votre vie avec quelqu'un, évitez de fricoter avec nos anciens ennemis ! C'est malsain !  
\- Malsain ? Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, moi !  
\- Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! ajouta Camus, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son ouvrage.  
\- Vous ne voyez pas ? Mais c'est une blague ? Ce sont des spectres ! Donc, au service d'Hadès ! Qui est l'ennemi d'Athéna ! Notre déesse ! C'est...  
\- Une trahison ? proposa le Français, voyant (entendant plutôt) que son collègue avait du mal à trouver ses mots.  
\- C'est exactement ça !

Shura se retenait visiblement de rétorquer à l'aide d'une réponse blessante (du genre : "Pourtant, en matière de trahison, je crois que tu remportes la palme d'or !"), cela se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu du visage. D'ailleurs, Camus et Saga lui en furent très reconnaissants : cela ne valait pas la peine de déclencher un combat de 1000 jours, juste pour une bêtise. Mais le gardien du dixième temple ne pouvait pas en rester là.

\- Mon cher Saga, commença le Capricorne sur un ton doucereux (dans les bandes-dessinées de Kanon, un personnage qui parle de cette manière a ses bulles entourées de fleurs...bref, c'est pas du tout agréable), tu trouves cela malsain ? Eh bien, je vais t'en donner du malsain alors ! J'ai consacré ma vie à Athéna, je continue à le faire et cette dévotion ne se terminera qu'à ma mort (quoique qu'avec tous ses retours à la vie, je me demande si au final la mort n'est pas qu'une mauvaise grippe). Je n'ai eu qu'elle en tête durant ces vingt dernières années, car je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être ici et de devenir chevalier. J'ai subi un entraînement sans aucune compassion pour elle, j'ai dû tuer en son nom, je suis mort pour elle, je suis revenu en traître pour la sauver, je me suis sacrifié pour laisser ses petits chouchous tuer Hadès, et cetera et tout le tutti ! Elle m'a rendu la vie, très bien. D'ailleurs, mon cher Saga, elle ne nous a pas vraiment rendu la vie, elle a juste convaincu Zeus de persuader Hadès de nous laisser quitter les Enfers et de nous rendre un corps. En gros, c'est Hadès qui a fait le gros du travail ! Bon elle nous a rendu la vie, donc, mais tu ne crois pas que le minimum qu'elle pourrait nous accorder est de pouvoir la vivre ? Ce qui veut dire en profiter un peu, ne pas rester cloîtré dans nos temples, sortir de temps en temps, pouvoir tomber amoureux...et surtout nous laisser le choix de la personne que nous aimons ! Oui, je suis amoureux d'un spectre ! Et il se trouve qu'il m'apprécie un peu. Il n'est pas parfait (même si pour moi, c'est lui qui se rapproche le plus de ce mot) : il râle pour le moindre bruit, il ne cuisine pas trop mal mais sans plus, c'est une quiche pour le ménage malgré sa grande maniaquerie, il ne parle presque que de boulot quand il ouvre la bouche, il est mauvais perdant et ne tient absolument pas l'alcool, mais moi je l'aime comme ça. Alors, oui, c'est un spectre, au service d'Hadès donc, mais c'est aussi un être qui a un cœur (bon, très bien caché, certes, mais quand même !) et qui me rend heureux dès que je le vois ou que je l'entends. Alors, si c'est malsain d'aimer une personne qui me fait penser que la vie ça peut être beau si on la croque à pleines dents, juste parce-qu'il s'agit d'un de nos anciens ennemis, alors je veux bien l'être. Et puis merde ! J'ai vingt-trois ans passé, j'ai le droit de choisir avec qui partager mon pieu sans avoir à rendre de compte à une déesse qui plus conne qu'une bi...  
\- Shura ! l'interrompit Saga, rouge de gêne (non mais oh ! C'était leur déesse quand même !).  
\- ...donc, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, zut à la fin ! Je respecte l'adage "Faites l'amour, pas la guerre", moi ! Je suis passé à autre chose, moi ! Et peut-être que si certaines personnes faisaient de même, la pilule serait plus facile à digérer ! termina l'Espagnol en reprenant son souffle (c'est qu'il avait utilisé pas mal de salive, là).  
\- Désires-tu un verre ? demanda Camus en se levant.  
\- Pas de refus ! Ça donne soif, un réquisitoire !  
\- Je n'en doute pas ! rit doucement le Verseau.  
\- Dites, je suis encore là ! grogna le Gémeaux.  
\- Encore heureux vu que nous sommes dans ton temple ! répondit Shura sur le même ton.  
\- Saga, ce que Shura voulait dire également, mais je crois que c'est un peu passé inaperçu dans tout ce débit de paroles, c'est que ton frère est assez grand pour assumer ses choix et que tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et nous pouvons tous goûter un repos bien mérité. Nous pouvons nous concentrer sur nos amours, sur nos familles pour ceux qui en ont... Alors, si cela inclus des spectres dans l'équation, eh bien...ce n'est pas si dérangeant, surtout si cela permet le bonheur de ceux que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Saga ne répondit rien. Il se contenta juste de tourner la tête et de réfléchir. Bon, qui ne dit mot consent, comme disait le proverbe ! Camus et Shura se regardèrent, haussant les épaules. Cela voulait sûrement dire que le message était bien passé. Ils allaient enfin avoir un peu de paix : pas qu'entendre Saga râler à longueur de journée n'était pas amusant (c'était même très drôle de se moquer de lui), mais à force cela devenait très chiant. Mais ils étaient un peu trop polis pour lui dire de la fermer et de changer de sujet (quoique que Shura commençait à perdre son calme). Le Gémeaux soupira avant de reprendre une moue boudeuse : il en avait marre de cette maudite Wyvern à la pilosité douteuse ! Même quand elle n'était pas là, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Enfoiré d'Anglais à la menthe ! Et en plus, il allait devoir le supporter ce soir...encore ! C'était trop pas juste !

XxXxXxOOOxXxXxX

Rhadamanthe, spectre de la Wyvern au service d'Hadès, juge des Enfers, éternua, ce qui fit relever les yeux de ses subordonnés. L'Anglais serait-il malade ? Devaient-ils prévenir leur Seigneur ? Devaient-ils forcer leur supérieur à s'allonger et se reposer ? Devaient-ils...

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? grogna le grand blond en foudroyant les spectres du regard. Au boulot, bande de fainéants !

Valentine et Sylphide baissèrent les yeux sur leurs dossiers tandis que Gordon forçait Queen à faire de même, l'Alraune au caractère épicé désirant répondre à son juge. Ce fut le regard peu avenant du fils de Zeus qui le calma presque immédiatement. Leur travail reprit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un élément perturbateur vienne interrompre leur concentration.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Cet enthousiaste hurlement de joie fit sursauter les spectres et soupirer le juge.

\- Bonjour Kanon.  
\- Si je dérange, dis-le ! ricana le second Gémeau, continuant cependant son chemin direction les genoux de sa Wyvern personnelle.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis ! grogna Queen, rageur.

Rhadamanthe lui lança un regard plus que noir, faisant se recroqueviller le jeune homme. L'ex-dragon des mers se contenta de rire gentiment en donnant un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son amant.

\- Si c'est pour me frapper, tu peux faire demi-tour ! grogna l'Anglais, en se massant le cuir chevelu.  
\- Comme si je t'avais fait si mal que ça ! sourit Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel (enfin, au plafond). Il est marrant, le gosse, fous-lui la paix !  
\- Je ne suis pas un g...

Gordon fit taire l'Allemand avant qu'il ne se fasse buter par leur supérieur.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Kanon ? demanda finalement le Britannique, en replongeant les yeux dans ses dossiers, serrant cependant possessivement la taille de son amant.  
\- Je suis venu te chercher.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Tu te souviens que nous sommes censés souper chez mon frère ?

Silence. Rhadamanthe clignait des yeux, stoppant net le mouvement et le bruit de sa plume sur le papier dur. Kanon pouffa face à son amant : cela voulait dire non. Les quatre autres spectres retenaient avec une petite difficulté un fou rire monstrueux : c'était de notoriété publique aux Enfers que le juge était la victime d'envie de meurtres de l'aîné des jumeaux. Comme tout le monde savait que le dragon noir ne pouvait pas tuer son ennemi sous peine de ne plus avoir de superbes (et bruyantes) parties de jambes en l'air avec le cadet des Gémeaux (et aussi de perdre l'accès de son cœur également, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais en public).

\- Je suppose qu'il est en train de me traiter de tous les noms...  
\- Et il planifie mille et une morts à ton attention ! accorda Kanon, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.  
\- Ce qui explique mon éternuement ! grogna le blond.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Non, rien. J'ai encore combien de temps avant le peloton d'exécution ?  
\- Dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien au fond.  
\- Très très très au fond, oui ! cingla l'autre. Bon, encore combien de temps ?  
\- Une heure et demi.

Si Rhadamanthe avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Mais bon, il était juge des Enfers, fils de Zeus, au service de sa Majesté Hadès, et donc il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon. C'était déprimant, en fait.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour te sauver, mon petit Rhada !  
\- Ah ?

On sentait le désespoir dans la voix du Britannique... En même temps, Kanon et ses idées, le résultat était toujours synonyme de catastrophe. Il se rappellerait toujours la fois où le bleu avait convaincu le blond que c'était une bonne idée de donner une compagne à Cerbère... Hadès avait manqué d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec une portée de chiots à nourrir au biberon (une portée de chiots des Enfers, ça laissait rarement la mère en vie).

\- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! se plaignit l'ancien marina. J'ai de bonnes idées aussi parfois !  
\- Tu fais bien de préciser parfois.  
\- Tu es privé de sexe pendant une semaine ! bouda le bleuté.  
\- Je me demande si tu vas tenir jusque là ! ricana le blond, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et la main sous le t-shirt de son amant.

Les quatre spectres se raclèrent la gorge, pour rappeler leur présence (ils ne voulaient pas assister aux ébats des deux hommes, merci !). Si leur supérieur les foudroya du regard, l'amant de ce dernier ricana en remerciant les quatre jeunes hommes d'un joli sourire. Ils les aimaient bien, eux. Ils étaient marrants.

\- Bon, et c'est quoi, cette si brillante idée ?  
\- Je vais caser mon frère !

Silence. Le juge et les spectres s'étaient tournés brutalement en direction du chevalier. Il avait dit cette phrase comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il allait à cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat.

\- C'est ça, ton idée géniale ? finit par articuler le juge, incrédule.  
\- Elle est excellente, hein !  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais employé... Enfin bon, et tu veux le caser avec qui ?  
\- Pour certaines choses, mon frère et moi avons les mêmes goûts... Un homme, blond avec de jolis yeux, un combattant aussi...  
\- Tu trouves mes yeux beaux ? demanda Rhadamanthe, un sourire aux lèvres, ne retenant que l'information qui l'intéressait.  
\- Juste tes yeux, parce-que ta tête...

Le Grec avait un sourire canaille. Le blond eut également une grimace moqueuse : il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un canon de beauté et il aimait bien en rire avec ses frères. Kanon le savait parfaitement également et c'était ce qui lui plaisait aussi chez son amant : il en riait, comme lui, sans se moquer.

\- Bon...un chevalier blond (parce-que ce crétin n'aime pas les spectres) ou au moins avec des cheveux clairs, avec de beaux yeux...  
\- Chef ?  
\- Oui, Gordon ?  
\- Le chevalier de la Vierge.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- La description, cela correspond au chevalier de la Vierge.

Kanon sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita pour faire un câlin au Minotaure.

\- Mon petit Gordon, tu mérites une boite de chocolat ! C'est ça ! Shaka ! La Sainte-Vierge va pouvoir être utile pour une fois ! C'est décidé, mon frère et Shaka seront amants, qu'ils le veulent ou non !

Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, Rhadamanthe se mit à plaindre sérieusement un chevalier d'Athéna, qui se trouvait être également son beau-frère...

XxXxXxOOOxXxXxX

 _Sixième temple..._

\- Shakouneeeeeet !

Le chevalier de la Vierge sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, renversant ainsi sa bouilloire. Il lâcha un juron en sanskrit et foudroya du regard l'impoli qui venait de briser sa paix intérieure.

\- Kanon... Tu as intérêt à courir très loin d'ici avant que je t'envoie un trésor du ciel en pleine figure !  
\- Mon petit Shaka... Tu me brises mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri ! Moi qui voulais juste te dire un petit bonjour !

Sourcil arqué du côté de barbie. Bon, la technique "Je suis aussi innocent que le psychotique qui vient de naître et je ne fais que passer" ne marche pas avec la Sainte-Vierge, il allait devoir changer de tactique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait inventer rapidement ?

\- Bon, t'es invité à la maison pour souper. Je viens te chercher.  
\- Par...Pardon ?  
\- T'inquiète, il y a des trucs végétariens et tout pour toi. Allez, viens !  
\- Minute ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je vienne manger chez toi en ta compagnie ?  
\- Oh t'inquiète, Il y a Saga et Rhada également. D'ailleurs, si on pouvait se dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait. Car les laisser seuls dans la même pièce, avec tout un tas d'armes éventuelles, c'est peut-être pas conseillé avec ces deux idiots. Bon, tu viens ?

A cet instant, le gardien du sixième temple retint difficilement un gémissement de désespoir : pourquoi lui ?

\- J'ai une conversation super intéressante avec Bouddha qui m'attend, en fait...  
\- Mais oui bien sûr... Ben il attendra un peu, hein !  
\- Mais...  
\- Je savais que tu étais un chic type, mon petit Sha' ! le stoppa Kanon en le tirant par le bras vers la sortie.

 _Troisième temple..._

Un chevalier et un spectre se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis un petit moment maintenant. Si cela sonnait comme une blague, la situation était plus tendue qu'il n'y paraissait. Le chevalier avait un verre d'ouzo en main, le spectre un verre de whisky. Le chevalier portait un jeans foncé avec une chemise bleu marine, le spectre portait un costume trois pièces, sans cravate parce-que ce n'était pas formel. Le chevalier et le spectre avaient cependant un point en commun : la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Son frère pour le premier, son amant pour le second. Et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher leur trésor.

\- Je ne laisserais pas mon innocent petit frère entre tes pattes, saleté de dragon ! finit par déclarer Saga pour briser le silence.  
\- Tu penses qu'il est mieux entre les tiennes peut-être, Gémeau de mes deux ?  
\- C'est mon frère !  
\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'enfermer au Cap Sounion et d'attendre sa mort.

Silence. Silence pesant même. Si Saga avait pu, il aurait foudroyé/brûlé vif/torpillé (raillez la(les) mention(s) inutile(s)) le grand blond d'un simple regard.

\- Tu as quand même réussi, toi, à le tuer ! grogna le bleuté, en avalant cul-sec son verre.  
\- Il était mon ennemi à l'époque, il était de mon devoir de l'arrêter (et c'est plutôt lui qui m'a vaincu en se suicidant, soi-dit en passant). Toi, il était de ton côté...  
\- Il avait menacé Athéna !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler, cher beau-frère, que tu t'en es bien chargé également ? Avec mise en pratique dans ton cas, précisons-le.

Le ricanement du spectre fit rougir de fureur le chevalier. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge quand son petit frère fit son entrée...en compagnie de Shaka.

\- Chéri, je suis rentré ! Saga, on a un invité, mets un couvert en plus.  
\- Je croyais qu'il était au courant et que c'était lui qui m'avait invité ! s'exclama la Vierge, à la fois indignée et perplexe.  
\- Ah bon ? Eh ben, je me suis trompé ! sourit Kanon, charmeur. Allez, viens prendre l'apéro ! Tu veux quoi ? Alcool ? Soft ? Autre chose ?

Rhadamanthe observait son amant avec un visage dangereusement neutre. Il le voyait être aux petits soins avec son collègue...et ça faisait naître quelque chose de dérangeant dans son être. Une boule se formait dans son ventre. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent quand il entendit l'autre blond de la pièce répondre d'une voix assez mélodieuse qu'il accepterait volontiers un jus de fruit. La sensation désagréable augmenta d'un cran encore lorsque son amant sautilla comme un cabri vers le frigo et offrit un jus multi-fruit en même temps que son plus beau sourire au gardien du sixième temple. Le spectre cligna des yeux, perplexe et choqué à la fois, lorsqu'il mit enfin, à un moment, sur ce qu'il ressentait : " _Bloody Hell, I'm jealous !_ ".

Une autre personne était complètement sous le choc dans cette même pièce : Saga. Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Kanon changeait d'orientation ? Plus de spectre ? Se serait-il passé de bon côté de la force...euh, du cosmos ? Il aurait aimé sauter de joie, danser comme un possédé, hurler à quel point la vie était merveilleuse... Il aurait dû le faire. Vraiment. Seulement, la situation ne le rendait pas heureux du tout. Shaka. Son frère avait choisi Shaka. Il aimerait hurler de désespoir à cet instant. Pourquoi Kanon avait décidé de draguer l'homme le plus proche de Dieu (parce-que ça se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de visage que le cadet des jumeaux faisait son numéro de charme à l'Indien) ? Non, sérieusement, Saga ne demandait pas mieux de voir son frère quitter cette horrible Wyvern poilue...mais pas pour le voir partir avec l'homme dont il était amoureux ! Car oui, le vrai problème était là : l'aîné des frères faisait une cour (un peu discrète, certes) assidue au chevalier de la Vierge. " _Par la culotte à froufrou d'Athéna, je suis jaloux !_ ".

XxXxXxOOOxXxXxX

\- Encore un peu de légumes, Shaka ?  
\- Je veux bien. Ce gratin est tout simplement délicieux !  
\- Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai fait !  
\- Oh vraiment ? Eh bien, Kanon, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes grandement. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Quand j'étais chez Poséidon, j'ai dû m'occuper des gamins lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, donc les nourrir et tout. J'ai même dû apprendre à coudre avec ces crétins !

Le ton de Kanon était à la fois attendri et mélancolique. La complicité qu'il avait avant la guerre avec les autres Marinas lui manquait énormément. Ils lui manquaient énormément. Mais il avait perdu leur amitié et leur confiance depuis un moment maintenant. Ça lui faisait bien mal au cœur, mais il faisait avec.

Rhadamanthe commençait petit à petit à voir rouge. Mais c'était pas bientôt fini ces conneries ? Bon OK, il savait que Kanon regrettait énormément ce qui était arrivé avec ses anciens amis, mais c'était pas une raison pour apitoyer Miss Monde ! " _Bordel Kanon, arrête de le draguer ! C'est pour ton frère, ce truc, pas pour toi !_ ". Il mâchonnait un morceau de viande depuis un moment, s'imaginant qu'il broyait les os de la barbie. Il savait que déclarer la guerre à la Vierge n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout pour une sombre histoire de cul (mais c'était à lui, nom d'Hadès !), mais c'était quand même très tentant ! Il posa son regard sur le blond de trop dans cette pièce, avisa le sourire doux qu'il adressait à son mec à lui, et son cosmos agressif se propagea dans la salle à manger.

Saga tourna la tête vers le spectre. Il foutait quoi, ce con ? Il voyait bien qu'il foudroyait du regard son frère et Shaka, mais il ne compr... Et la lumière fut ! Il était jaloux. Aussi. Ah ben oui, c'était logique en fait ! Mais ça voulait dire que...

\- Oh par Athéna, mais t'es vraiment amoureux de lui en fait ! s'exclama-t-il plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et c'est là que le drame commença. En effet, la Wyvern, n'ayant pas compris que son beau-frère parlait de lui, explosa.

\- S'en est trop ! Dégage tes pattes de là, blondasse ! C'est mon mec ! Si tu veux te le faire, tu devras me passer sur le corps ! _He's my man, bitch ! Understood ?_  
\- Rhada, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Kanon, en clignant des yeux, complètement perdu.  
\- Non, mais sois poli, la créature des ténèbres ! T'es quand même chez moi ! hurla Saga. Contre ma volonté qui plus est !  
\- Je ne vous permets pas, juge Rhadamanthe ! s'indigna Shaka. Je ne...  
\- Ce qui me prend ? grogna l'Anglais en ignorant les deux autres pour répondre à son amant. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu minaudes avec l'autre blonde sous mes yeux, et tu me demandes ce qui me prends ? Non, mais faut arrêter de déconner, là ! Si tu veux faire ta...  
\- Non mais tu vas te calmer, oui ! hurla à son tour l'ancien dragon des mers. J'essaie d'être un bon hôte, je ne le drague pas ! C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie à la con ?  
\- Crise de jalousie à la con ? Elle est justifiée, tu veux dire ! Tu veux ci, Shaka ? Tu désires ça, Shaka ? Il n'y en a que pour lui depuis le début.  
\- Mais bon sang, je ne veux pas me le faire, je veux juste être aimable avec lui. Donc non, elle n'est pas justifiée ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que tu m'as toujours dis qu'entre nous, c'est juste du sexe ! Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, d'après toi, et tu voudrais que cette connerie soit justifiée ? Mais merde à la fin ! Sois plus honnête dans tes paroles alors !

Saga et Shaka avaient les yeux écarquillés (car oui, la Vierge avait ouvert les yeux pour une fois) et n'osaient pas se regarder. C'était très gênant de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une dispute de couple, surtout quand on en était un peu responsable. Le problème d'une dispute entre dragons, c'était qu'elle était généralement violente...

\- Tu ne veux pas en entendre parler non plus, espèce de monstre marin des pataugeoires ! hurla le spectre en lançant son assiette encore pleine, qui se fracassa contre le mur derrière le Grec qui venait de l'éviter. Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos non plus !

...Très violente, même.

\- Moi, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, enfoiré de poulet à écailles ? répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux numéro deux en lançant à son tour son assiette qui subit le même sort que sa sœur. Moi, je ne veux pas en entendre parler ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? La dernière fois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as ri au nez avant de retourner travailler.  
\- Tu as fait pareil lorsque, moi, je t'ai dit la même chose une semaine avant ! Tu as même ajouté que j'avais réellement de l'humour finalement.  
\- C'est toujours de ma faute avec toi, de toute façon ! Tu ne te remets jamais en question !  
\- Toi non plus, je te signale ! Tu oses me faire...

Et les répliques s'enchaînèrent sur le même ton, parfois sans queue ni tête, faisant voler quelques objets victimes de la fureur des deux dragons. Saga et Shaka avaient fini par sortir du temple, pour se mettre à l'abri et éviter de devenir un dommage collatéral (non, ils ne fuyaient pas... Ils exécutaient un replis stratégique ! Nuance !). Après plusieurs minutes, le silence se fit entendre. Trois secondes après, ils virent le juge des Enfers sortir rapidement, une joue en sang et le regard aussi noir que la nuit. Il ne leur adressa pas la parole et disparut dans les ténèbres du soir. Les deux chevaliers, inquiets, rentrèrent dans les appartements des jumeaux et virent le cadet assis sur sa chaise, la joue également en sang et un œil qui commençait à gonfler. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais visiblement il se retenait, non sans une certaine difficulté. La cuisine/salle à manger n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, mais ça Saga s'en moquait finalement : seul son frère comptait. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et le força à le regarder.

\- Kanon, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Est-ce ça a l'air d'aller, sérieusement ? répondit l'ancien dragon des mers, la voix tremblante et étonnamment basse.  
\- OK, question stupide.  
\- T'as tout compris, Sherlock ! Il... Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais le revoir !

Finalement, une larme ou deux finirent par couler le long des joues de l'ancien Marina.

\- Eh bien... Dis-toi que c'est un mal pour un bien ! sourit Saga, pour le consoler. Tu seras plus heureux sans cet idiot de spectre dans tes pattes. Il n'était pas fait pour toi...  
\- Bordel, mais tu me les brises ! Ce n'est pas qu'un idiot de spectre, c'était mon homme ! Tu m'entends ? Mon homme, mon mec, mon amant, mon amoureux ! Avec lui, je n'étais plus le Gémeaux numéro 2, la photocopie de Saga, le traître, ni rien d'autre, j'étais juste moi !  
\- Mais Kanon, tu es toi pour moi ! Tu n'as jamais été ce que tu me dis pour moi !  
\- Pour toi, peut-être (et encore, j'ai de sérieux doutes) ! Mais pour les autres, c'est comme ça qu'ils me voient. Je ne suis qu'une roue de secours ! Lui, il me reconnaissait à ma juste valeur, et il voyait que ça me rend heureux... Alors il a continué comme ça, à ne vouloir que mon bonheur.  
\- Mais moi aussi, je ne veux que ton bonheur, Kan' !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand ? demanda le plus jeune des jumeaux, venimeux. Depuis le début de ma relation avec Rhada, tu as tout fait pour nous séparer ! Alors, heureux ? Tu as finalement réussi ! Mon bonheur, tu t'en tapes ! Tu ne vois que toi !  
\- Kanon, ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais !  
\- Ben non, j'en sais rien, figure-toi ! La dernière fois que tu m'as tenu un discours pareil, tu m'as enfermé au Cap Sounion !

Silence. Un malaise grandissant prit possession de la pièce. Le second Gémeaux se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant superbement la main de son frère qui tentait de le retenir.

\- Je vais dormir ailleurs, chez Angelo ou chez Milo. Fous-moi la paix jusqu'à ce que je revienne, Saga ! J'ai besoin de me calmer, et pour ça je ne veux pas te voir. Shaka, je te le confie en attendant ! Avec un peu de chance, tu lui mettras des bonnes idées en tête, du genre d'arrêter de se mêler de ma vie. Salut !

Et il partit sans plus d'explications, décidant qu'il en avait assez donné pour la soirée. Saga était blanc comme neige. Il ne savait pas s'il devait suivre son frère ou rester là. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser du gêneur ou se sortir horrible pour avoir encore une fois fait de la peine à son frère. Il ne savait plus comment il devait se sentir. Shaka fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là : il s'agenouilla près de son collègue et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, lui offrant un soutien silencieux mais appréciable.

XxXxXxOOOxXxXxX

Presque trois semaines passèrent depuis l'incident. Saga n'avait plus de nouvelles de son frère de vive voix, seuls Deathmask et Milo, parfois Camus, le lui en donnaient. Et elles n'étaient pas très bonnes d'après eux. Il déprimait toute la journée, mangeait peu, dormait à l'aide de quelques décoctions secrètes (et pas très légales) de Mü,... Bref, c'était une catastrophe. Voir pire.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était probablement de savoir que son cadet était à la fois si proche et si loin de lui... Il avait tenté de s'en approcher, alarmé par les dires de ses amis, et ce malgré sa demande. Résultat, il avait manqué de recevoir une table basse en pleine figure. Par contre, les insultes et les pleurs, il n'avait pas pu les esquiver.

Il était content de savoir son frère entouré par ses amis, mais il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux. Heureusement que Shaka était là pour le soutenir, lui, parce-qu'il se serait effondré à son tour. Au moins un point positif dans cette sombre histoire.

Aux Enfers, la situation ne valait guère mieux : Rhadamanthe broyait du noir. Il ne faisait que travailler de six à vingt-deux heures, ne dormait plus durant ses heures de repos et ne faisait que boire (ce qui avait grandement fait diminuer sa réserve de whisky). Ses frères et ses subordonnés s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de son état. Ils avaient même fini par prévenir leur Seigneur, en réunion ultra-importante sur l'Olympe et qui était donc revenu complètement inquiet. Mais le fier Britannique n'avait rien voulu avouer, se contentant de boire de plus belle.

Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde, ce fut le fait que Kanon ne venait plus leur rendre visite (ça et le fait que Rune ait fait remarquer que le Gémeaux n'était pas en meilleur état au Sanctuaire). Soit ils avaient eu une énorme dispute et les mots avaient dépassé leurs pensées, soit le frère rabat-joie avait encore foutu la merde, soit autre chose... Dans tous les cas, ils allaient devoir arranger tout ça. Et vite ! Ils ne voulaient pas voir leur frère/juge/bébé (seul Hadès pouvait se permettre de l'appeler comme ça) devenir une éponge à whisky !

Ce fut donc une petite délégation de spectres qui se présenta un beau matin mai. A leur tête, Minos et Eaque, suivis de près par Valentine, Sylphide, Queen, Gordon et Rune (enrôlé de force par son supérieur : " _Tu connais bien le Sanctuaire, Rurune, donc tu viens... Et puis, si tu peux convaincre le cabri d'argumenter en notre faveur, ça nous aiderait !_ "). Les gardes se dépêchèrent de prévenir les ors et le Grand Pope, leur demandant poliment de patienter.

Mü, Shura et Camus arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour les accueillir et les escorter jusqu'au palais du Grand Pope. Les spectres auraient aimé dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusque là, qu'ils voulaient juste voir Kanon, mais il était préférable de ne pas contrarier Shion et ainsi commettre un impair diplomatique.

Une fois face au Grand Pope, les deux juges prirent la parole, entourés par la chevalerie dorée entière. Entière, pas tout à fait : il manquait le principal intéressé en fait. Seul Saga les regardait d'un œil perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

\- Nous venons de la part de notre Seigneur Hadès, commença Minos. Il demande s'il est possible de parler à Kanon des Gémeaux.  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous parler à mon frère ? demanda l'aîné des jumeaux, méfiant.  
\- Le nôtre ressemble à une épave, voilà pourquoi !

Eaque avait toujours été d'un naturel calme. Emmerdeur et culotté mais calme. Il y avait cependant une exception à cela : lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frères, il ne répondait plus de rien. Comme à l'heure actuelle.

\- Calme-toi, Eaque ! grogna le Norvégien avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le vieil Atlante. On veut juste essayer de le convaincre de voir Rhada. On ne veut pas qu'il meurt de cette manière. Parce-que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer : il se laisse mourir...

Shion observa les spectres avec un air compatissant avant de se tourner vers Saga et Milo.

\- Allez chercher Kanon, s'il vous plaît !  
\- Mais...  
\- Saga, pas de protestations ! Ton frère n'est pas dans un meilleur état que le juge Rhadamanthe. Il serait peut-être temps de régler le problème.  
\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer Angelo à la place de Saga, proposa Camus. La dernière fois que les jumeaux se sont vus, cela ne s'est pas très bien passé.

Le Pope approuva d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Cancer et le Scorpion entouraient le second Gémeaux. Les habitants des Enfers ne retinrent pas leurs exclamations de surprise : Kanon était...presque méconnaissable. Il était maigre, blanc comme un linge et deux énormes cernes lui mangeaient le visage. En effet, il n'était vraiment pas en meilleur état que Rhadamanthe.

Lorsqu'il vit les personnes présentes, l'ancien Marina pâlit encore plus (ils ne pensaient sérieusement pas que c'était possible).

\- Parfait ! fit Eaque en s'avançant vers le Gémeaux. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dits avec Rhada, mais sache que les remords le bouffent. Il est pire qu'une lavette. Alors, je te le demande, Kanon, viens avec nous le voir ! Il ne peut plus vivre sans toi...  
\- Mais il ne veut plus me voir...

La voix du Grec était rauque, un peu éraillée. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis deux semaines.

\- Qui t'a dit cela ? demanda Minos, d'une voix douce.  
\- Lui. Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais le revoir.  
\- Bon sang Kanon, va le voir ! hurla Saga, hors de lui.

Le regard que lui lança son cadet aurait en temps normal fait reculer l'aîné des jumeaux, mais pas cette fois. L'ancien traître s'avança vers son frère et le secoua par les épaules.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire, mais cette fois écoute-moi et bouge-toi le cul !  
\- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! couina l'ancien dragon des mers, entre deux sanglots.  
\- Je sais. Et je veux tout faire pour réparer ce que j'ai brisé. Alors maintenant, tu vas les suivre, tu vas aller sauter dans les bras de ta Wyvern poilue, vous baisez toute la journée, toute la nuit, vous faites des petits, je m'en fous, mais vous vous réconciliez !  
\- On va oublier la partie où ils font des petits, merci. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas humainement possible ! déclara Shion en s'approchant des deux frères et en sortant le plus jeune des mains du plus vieux avant que son corps ne se casse en deux. Maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

Ce n'était pas du tout une question, ni même un suggestion, mais bel et bien un ordre. Saga déglutit avant de s'exécuter.

\- Il y a trois semaines, Kanon avait invité le juge à manger à la maison. Et le jour même, il a invité Shaka. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, durant le repas, mon frère n'a pas cessé d'être aux petits soins avec Shaka, et je crois que ça a rendu jaloux le poilu. Quand j'ai vu cela, je me suis exclamé qu'il était vraiment amoureux de mon frère. Cependant, Rhadamanthe n'a pas compris que je parlais de lui et donc il a...un peu pété un câble : c'est là qu'ils ont commencé à se balancer des insultes, des mots blessants et des meubles à la figure. On a dû sortir avec Shaka à ce moment-là. Et après, Rhadamanthe est parti et Kanon n'a plus voulu me voir non plus.

A ces mots, Kanon éclata en sanglots contre l'épaule de Shion, qui lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer. Le vieil Atlante soupira : les histoires de cœur, je vous jure !

\- Attendez une seconde !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Queen qui affichait un air déterminé.

\- C'est le soir où tu es venu aux Enfers, c'est ça Kanon ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Donc, tu as écouté Gordon...  
\- Oui.  
\- Il a écouté Gordon à propos de quoi ? fit Minos, un peu perdu.  
\- Quand il est arrivé, Kanon a dit qu'il avait une idée pour que son frère le laisse tranquille et pour qu'il s'occupe de sa vie sentimentale à la place de la sienne, répondit Sylphide.  
\- Il voulait trouver quelqu'un pour Saga, continua Valentine.  
\- Et comme il a dit qu'ils avaient plus ou moins les mêmes goûts, il fallait trouver un blond avec des jolis yeux. J'ai lâché au hasard Shaka ! finit Gordon.

Les rouages de tout le monde travaillaient à foison, surtout ceux de Saga et de Shaka. Kanon n'avait jamais dragué la Vierge, il voulait juste qu'elle tombe dans les bras du Gémeaux en titre.

\- Ouais ! Et ça a complètement foiré ! Ils sont toujours pas ensemble et en plus ça a brisé mon couple ! hurla l'ancien dragon des mers, comme un désespéré. C'était vraiment une idée de merde !

Saga se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras son frère. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le front.

\- Je suis le pire grand frère de l'univers, hein !  
\- Tu l'as dis ! Mais je t'aime quand même.  
\- Moi aussi, petit frère. Moi aussi.  
\- Kanon...

L'interpellé releva les yeux et les posa sur Shaka qui s'était avancé vers eux.

\- Tu n'as rien foiré du tout, fit gentiment le gardien du sixième temple en glissant sa main fine dans celle de Saga.

* * *

 _Ici, commencent les deux fins qui me sont venues en tête lorsque je suis arrivée à ce passage._

* * *

 **1\. La fin tout est bien qui finit bien "dans mes bras, mon cœur - tu m'as manqué - je suis désolé - je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit - je t'aime - ne me quitte pas !"**

Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Oh par Athéna !

\- J'ai réussi ?

Il resta perplexe et la bouche ouverte durant une bonne minute avant d'afficher un sourire doux.

\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Quelques jours ? sourit à son tour son jumeau.  
\- J'espère maintenant que tu vas me lâcher la grappe ! maugréa le cadet des frères, retrouvant petit à petit sa verve naturelle, avant de s'éloigner des deux amoureux fraîchement mis en couple.

Il se tourna vers les spectres, légèrement timide.

\- Vous... Vous venez avec moi, hein ?  
\- Mais t'inquiète, ma biquette ! On va allez le voir, ton Anglais bougon ! hurla Eaque, sautillant d'enthousiasme.  
\- Ma biquette ? s'indigna Kanon. Je suis un dragon, moi, Monsieur ! La biquette, c'est l'autre là ! ajouta-t-il en désignant Shura qui serrait contre lui son Balrog adoré.  
\- Il me fallait une rime. Allez, on y va !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les deux juges à la tête du groupe.

\- Minute papillon !

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Saga qui venait de les interpeller.

\- Tu as la permission de midi !  
\- Quoi ! Mais c'est une blague ? Il est dix heures !  
\- Certainement pas, Cendrillon ! Tu es à moitié mort vivant, je ne t'ai pas vu durant trois semaines, ... Bref, tu rentres !  
\- Tu fais chier, tu le sais, ça ?  
\- Va le rejoindre, ta maudite Wyvern poilue, avant que je ne change d'avis !

Ni une ni deux, le second Gémeaux se précipita vers l'extérieur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a accepté un peu vite ? demanda Shaka, légèrement amusé (mais par quoi, ça, personne ne le savait).  
\- Un peu, oui. Bah, s'il obéit, c'est très bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais le chercher par la peau du cou.

 _Aux Enfers..._

Jour de congé aujourd'hui. Rhadamanthe en profitait donc pour siphonner sa deuxième bouteille de whisky de la journée. Il était résistant depuis le temps, c'était pas deux bouteilles qui allaient le rendre complètement saoul... Par contre, celles qu'il avaient vidées toute la nuit, peut-être un peu plus. Mais il s'en foutait. Kanon n'était pas là et il devait oublier sa non-présence. Avec un peu de chance, une hallucination allait apparaître et allait lui dire que son amoureux allait lui revenir.

\- Rhada, sérieux ? OK, le whisky, c'est bon, mais quand même... Tu vas finir par te noyer dedans !

Oh oui ! Merveilleuse idée ! Se noyer dans du whisky. En voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne ! En plus, le whisky, c'est bon.

\- Allez, Rhada, reprends-toi !

Cette voix... Elle était douce. Et chaude. Comme le soleil. Comme son soleil. Comme son Kanon. _My sunshine !_

\- Bientôt, j'aurai un coup ! grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait beau être blond, il avait une peau de roux. Il avait toujours des coups de soleil lorsqu'il sortait des Enfers. Et comme Kanon et lui se foutaient toujours sur la gueule, les coups pleuvaient... Si si si, tout était clair (du moins dans sa tête) !

\- Si tu le dis, mon cœur. Allez, donne le whisky maintenant !

Quoi ? Cette voix voulait son whisky ? Mais elle était cinglée ou quoi ? Pas question ! C'était à lui !

\- Pas touche à bibine !  
\- Sweetie, fais pas l'enfant !

Sweetie ? Comment cette voix osait se permettre cela ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à avoir l'autorisation de l'appeler comme cela. OK, cette voix avait la même que son Kanon...mais c'était pas une raison pour se permettre autant de familiarités ! Il allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand deux mains légèrement calleuses, mais douces malgré tout, lui caressèrent le visage. Il fut forcé de relever les yeux et croisa ceux de son amour.

\- Ooooh, ça a marché ! J'ai réussi à faire apparaître l'illusion de mon Kanon ! Suis trop fort !

Bon, c'est vrai que maintenant, la tête commençait à lui tourner un peu. Mais c'était déjà pas mal comme résultat. Il devait s'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois. Il regarda de plus près son hallucination.

\- T'as une sale tête pour une illusion, tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même !

Kanon ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou amusé. Il préféra la deuxième solution. Il adressa un sourire doux à son juge et lui embrassa le front.

\- Ça ira mieux dans les prochains jours, Sweetie. J'aurai une meilleure tête en théorie...  
\- Ouais. Mais ne change pas le sourire. Il est parfait. C'est celui de mon soleil, exactement le même.  
\- Ça va aller, Rhada, je te le promets...  
\- Tu crois qu'il me revenir ?

La voix cassée de son juge fit mal au cœur du Grec. Il lui embrassa le front en le serrant contre lui.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va revenir, il serait con de ne pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Anglais ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête et d'accepter les marques d'affections de "l'illusion". Kanon tourna les yeux dans la direction des deux autres juges qui observaient la scène à la fois incrédules et attendris. Il leur fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait que tout allait bien se passer, avant de soulever son amour et de sortir de la pièce.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Queen, méfiant, en le voyant partir avec son supérieur.  
\- Au Sanctuaire.  
\- Hein !  
\- Je dois rentrer avant midi avant que Saga ne vienne me chercher par la peau du dos. Mais il n'a pas précisé de revenir seul ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Donc il vient avec moi. Je peux vous faire confiance pour vous occuper de ses dossiers durant son absence ?  
\- Vas-y ! grogna l'Alraune, pour la forme.  
\- Qu'il nous revienne en pleine santé ! sourit Sylphide.  
\- On va prévenir Hadès, ne t'en fais pas ! ajouta Gordon.  
\- Mais tu nous le ramènes dans quelques jours ! termina Valentine, sévère.  
\- Bien sûr. Et en pleine forme ! hurla Kanon en s'éloignant.

 _Sanctuaire. Troisième temple..._

\- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! bougonna Saga en voyant son frère revenir avec un juge alcoolique dans ses bras.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à préciser que je devais revenir seul. Et je te préviens, je reste avec lui et il reste avec moi ! Compris ?

Seuls des grognements lui répondirent. L'ancien Marina décida de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

\- Et je te préviens tout de suite, lorsqu'il sera réveillé, je ne réponds plus de moi et de mes hormones. Donc, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris ce que je sous-entendais, je vais profiter de son corps de manière totalement crapuleuse jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir sur mes jambes ni hurler.

Le Gémeaux en titre pâlit et courut vers la sortie. Il entamait une retraite stratégique, direction le sixième temple. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça !

* * *

 **2\. La fin tout est bien qui finit bien "vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande d'enfoirés - vous finirez en Enfer pour cela entre les adorateurs de chatons et les nazis !"**

Kanon observa la main de la Vierge dans celle de son frère. Cela dura une bonne minute avant de relever les yeux pour regarder le nouveau couple et de sourire. Mais pas un sourire tendre ou mignon auquel les chevaliers et les spectres s'attendaient. Ce n'était pas non plus un sourire légèrement triste, qui aurait laissé penser qu'il était ravi pour son frère, mais triste qu'il ait dû sacrifier son couple pour cela. Non, c'était plutôt un sourire qui signifiait "méfait accompli". Et étrangement, cela donne des sueurs froides à l'assemblée.

L'ancien Marina éclata de rire, semblable à celui de Saga lorsqu'il était possédé. Arlès était-il revenu les hanter ?

\- Ah, c'est trop bien ! Ça commençait à m'emmerder de ne plus rien faire ! lâcha le second Gémeaux en essuyant les larmes de rire de son visage.

Quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas tout compris, là... Non, en fait, ils n'avaient rien compris.

\- Donc...vous êtes enfin ensembles ? demanda Kanon, les yeux plissés, légèrement méfiant.  
\- Ou... Oui ! balbutia son frère, en reculant d'un pas (c'était trop bizarre pour son pauvre petit cœur).  
\- Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarfait ! hurla l'ancien Dragon des mers, ainsi qu'une autre voix bien connue.

Tous se tournèrent dans la même direction, observant le nouvel intrus avec des yeux écarquillés. Rhadamanthe. Le troisième juge des Enfers se tenait devant eux, appuyé contre une colonne, et il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un gars que la vie menaçait de quitter, bien qu'il ait en effet une bien sale tête. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Mon Rhada !

Et un dragon volant, un ! Kanon venait de sauter dans les bras de son ex-petit-ami (enfin, était-ce toujours d'actualité ?), entourant ses hanches de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. La Wyvern réceptionna son amant (bon, c'était visiblement toujours le cas) à temps et resserra son emprise sur lui, accueillant avec plaisir le baiser passionné de Grec.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! geignit ce dernier.  
\- Toi aussi, Honey ! sourit le spectre.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla Shion, perdant son calme.  
\- T'as vraiment une sale tête ! Pire que d'habitude ! Le look drogué en manque ne te va pas du tout...  
\- Je te retourne le compliment : celui de zombi ne convient pas à ton teint.  
\- J'ai demandé c'est quoi ce bordel ! recommença le Grand Pope, son aura commençant petit à petit à s'assombrir (la patience était certes une vertu, mais fallait pas pousser papy Bélier dans les orties).  
\- Ah oui, pardon ! leur sourit l'ancienMmarina en tournant la tête vers les autres, mais restant collé à Rhadamanthe comme un koala à son eucalyptus (grand modèle évidement). C'est gentil de s'être inquiété pour nous, mais en fait on va bien... Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais on s'y attendait, donc ça va.

Silence. Clignement d'yeux d'incompréhension. Ou alors, ils avaient parfaitement compris et ils réfléchissaient à une manière de réagir le plus calmement possible.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous ne vous êtes jamais séparés ? articula avec difficulté Eaque, sentant venir le châtiment suprême (pas pour lui, mais pour les deux idiots face à lui).  
\- C'était pas mon idée ! se défendit l'Anglais en essayant de lever les bras en l'air (mais comme il tenait son amant, c'était un peu plus dur).  
\- C'était pour la bonne cause ! sourit Kanon, machiavélique (prouvant qu'il s'en foutait royalement de la mauvaise humeur soudaine de son auditoire). Au moins, on a réussi à mettre Sagounet et Shaka ensemble. Et on mérite la palme d'or pour notre jeu d'acteurs ! Tu crois qu'on devrait se présenter à Cannes, mon Rhada ? demanda le second Gémeaux en se tournant brièvement vers son amant.  
\- Vous avez inquiété le Seigneur Hadès pour rien alors !

Minos avait hurlé en même temps que ses doigts s'agitaient doucement : il allait pleuvoir des fils dans pas longtemps.

\- Pas vraiment, non. On l'a mis au courant de notre projet.  
\- Faudra aller lui chercher une boite de chocolat, Sweetie ! Il a été excellent, lui aussi. C'est lesquels, ces préférés ?  
\- Godiva.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Personne n'avait réagi : ils étaient tellement sous le choc de la révélation qu'ils étaient sans voix. Hadès avait participé à...ça ?

\- Vous vous êtes foutu de nous à ce point sans qu'on le remarque ? murmura Saga, les cheveux se colorant lentement mais sûrement de gris. Je vais vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances...  
\- Eh oh ! C'est quand même pour ton bonheur qu'on a fait ça ! s'indigna son jumeau.  
\- Et aussi pour notre tranquillité ! ajouta Rhadamanthe, un peu plus honnête que son amant.  
\- Nous nous sommes quand même inquiétés ! fit Shaka, un petit rire nerveux passant la barrière de ses lèvres (il était malgré tout amusé par la situation).  
\- C'est gentil, cher beau-frère ! lui sourit l'ancien Marina. A vrai dire, on a cru qu'on ne tiendrait pas non plus...  
\- Pire que les prisons des Enfers ! approuva le juge.  
\- Oh ? C'était si dur que ça pour toi Kanon, de nous manipuler ? Tu es rouillé ? rit jaune Saga, cynique.  
\- Non, ça, ça va. Je n'ai pas perdu ce talent. Mais tout projet de cet ampleur demande des sacrifices... Et c'était horrible !  
\- Je vais vous tuer. Tous les deux.

Le Gémeaux maléfique commença à s'avancer vers eux, un sombre cosmos meurtrier l'entourant de toute part.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez eu à sacrifier ! grogna Queen, mauvais de s'être fait berner (car c'était logique en fait lorsqu'on connaissait le parcours du Grec et qu'on y réfléchissait à deux fois).  
\- Notre vie sexuelle ! pleura presque le second Gémeaux.  
\- Et ma réserve de whisky ! ajouta sur le même ton le juge.

Silence perplexe. Non sérieusement, la tête des tout les membres de la chevalerie et de la délégation des Enfers valait son pesant d'or. L'aura noire autour de Saga prit encore de l'ampleur, ce qui commença à inquiéter son frère et le spectre.

\- Rhada ?  
\- Oui, Honey ?  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps de fuir tr...  
\- Entamer une retraite stratégique.  
\- Si tu veux. Je pense donc qu'il est temps d'entamer une retraite stratégique loin d'ici. Très loin même.  
\- En effet.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et le juge se mit à courir rapidement, Kanon toujours dans ses bras. Milo tenta un moment de retenir le Gémeaux en titre, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, surtout s'il voulait rester en vie.

\- Saga, sois indulgent ! Il a fait ça pour te faire plaisir à la base. ! cria Deathmask.  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Il voulait juste qu'il lui foute la paix en fait.

Merci Sylphide pour cette précision. Rancunier, le petit Belge !

 _Quelque part sur une île dans le Triangle des Bermudes. Trois semaines plus tard._

\- Tu penses qu'il a abandonné ?  
\- Non. Ton frère peut être aussi teigne que toi quand il veut.

Rhadamanthe réajusta ses lunettes de soleil avant de se tartiner de crème solaire pour bébé (il avait une peau de roux, il était Anglais et passait tout son temps aux Enfers, les coups de soleil étaient son quotidien depuis le début de leur retraire). Une fois cela terminé, il remit son chapeau anti UV et se réinstalla sur son transat. Kanon l'observait avec amusement exécuter son petit rituel, n'ayant pas besoin de tout cela dans son cas (il était déjà tout brun).

\- En tout cas, c'est gentil à Hadès de nous avoir trouvé cette maison et de nous couvrir, s'exclama le Grec en sirotant un cocktail de fruits.  
\- Il s'est bien amusé et il m'adore, c'est une manière de nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé d'un séjour à l'Olympe chiant et sans intérêt.  
\- Mais t'es sûr que mon frère ne nous trouvera pas ?  
\- Le Triangle des Bermudes est une zone qui perturbe le cosmos... Il ne pourra pas nous trouver avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde.  
\- Et s'il engage un détective privé ?  
\- C'est une île privée qui n'apparaît sur aucune carte officielle. Et puis, les gens sont assez superstitieux : le Triangle des Bermudes est un endroit à éviter.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Allez, on reste encore deux-trois semaines et on recontacte le Seigneur Hadès, ça te va ?  
\- On avait pas dit qu'on rattrapait trois fois ce qu'on avait mis de côté pour cette mission ?  
\- ...Six semaines alors ?  
\- C'est parfait.  
\- Faudra que je refasse une réserve de crème solaire alors...

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser du chocolat (ou des cookies, brownies, etc...) ou à me lancer des tomates (mais je préférerais que vous évitiez car ça tâche...moins que le massacre de dragons, mais quand même :p).

A bientôt, j'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures et pour des prochains chapitres (qui mettent du temps à arriver, je sais... Désolée.)

Pleins de bisous-chocolats.

Black ;)

 **P.S. à l'attention Leti dans la cadre de «** _ **Forum**_ **» :** Salut Leti (j'espère que tu passeras par ici, si pas ça risque d'être bizarre). Déjà merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, oui, la 2e partie du chapitre va arriver... Peut-être la semaine prochaine si je suis en avance sur mon programme d'études, sûrement dans les environs du 17 juin (durant cette semaine-là en tout cas) si ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, je suis très en retard, mais voilà la gestion de temps et de plannings, ben c'est pas du tout mon fort (et je crois que ça se remarque). Je sais que c'est jouer avec la patience de mes lecteurs, mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Donc, je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente. Bisous. Black :)

* * *

 **Gros coup de gueule à l'attention de certaines personnes qui commencent sérieusement à me soûler (tout en tact et diplomatie pour une fois) :** Hier, en Belgique, nous commémorions les trente ans du drame du Heysel. Vous ne le connaissez peut-être pas car il fait malheureusement partie de l'histoire du foot belge, italien et anglais. Il y a trente ans, lors de la finale de la coupe d'Europe 1985 se déroulant au stade du Heysel à Bruxelles, opposant Liverpool à la Juventus de Turin, un mouvement de foule a eu lieu et des hooligans de Liverpool ont piétiné des supporters du camp adverse. Bilan : 39 morts et 454 blessés.

Pourquoi je vous parle de cela ? Parce-que depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de vivre ce drame sur le site. Pourquoi aller si loin dans ma comparaison ? Parce-que, depuis un bon moment, des espèces de trolls (appelons un chat un chat) hantent plusieurs fandoms que je suis et s'amusent à critiquer négativement et sans aucun argument (où quand ces personnes essaient d'en donner, ça donne juste envie de rire ou de pleurer, au choix) les fics des auteurs. Je suis pour la critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative...mais il serait peut-être temps, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs (il est difficile de savoir à qui s'adresser quand ces critiques ne sont faites qu'en guest), d'apprendre à écrire des critiques constructives. Car les « j'aime pas tes fics même si je les ai pas lu », les « c'est pas normal que tu aies plus de reviews que [insérer auteur ici] alors tu n'écris qu'un UA (qui n'est pas une fanfiction au passage, donc déménage sur FictionPress) », etc..., ce n'est pas très...je n'ai même pas de mot correct pour décrire cela. Si j'étais en plein match de volley, je crierai que ce n'est pas fair-play.

Déjà, je vais répondre aux deux exemples cités : le « j'aime pas mais je n'ai pas lu ta fic »...comment dire...aurais-tu des pouvoirs super-naturels ? Woaw ! Tu arrives à deviner le contenu d'une histoire sans l'avoir lu ? Mais mon dieu, tu es un génie ! Tu es la prochaine étape de l'évolution ! Une X-men ! La fille cachée du professeur Xavier... Ou alors une jeune personne qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie et de son temps (j'avais « débile » en tête au début, mais je me suis imposée une limite pour ne pas être trop méchante) : comme dirait ma sœur, essaie le tricot. Ça calme les nerfs et ça donne le temps de méditer, tel Shaka, sur le sens profond de la vie, ou ta propre stupidité (moi, j'aurai dit, et je l'ai déjà fait, va baiser un bon coup, ça te détendra ! Mais j'ai choisi de mettre sa réflexion car la mienne est trop vulgaire selon les « défenseurs des opprimées »). Le « c'est pas normal que tu aies plus de reviews que [insérer auteur ici] alors tu n'écris qu'un UA (qui n'est pas une fanfiction au passage, donc déménage sur FictionPress) » est plus délicat à traiter car cette fille a quand même argumenté sa tirade de manière honorable... Honorable, mais complètement fausse. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi de ma part, juste un constatation perplexe. Depuis quand un UA n'est pas une fanfiction ? Revois, jeune fille, la définition de la fanfic ! Si l'on suit ton résonnement, alors les OC's, les cross-over, les self-insert, les genderbender, etc... n'ont pas leur place également sur le site. C'est vraiment dommage de baser son argumentation sur quelque chose que l'on a pas compris soi-même.

Pour en revenir à ma comparaison, quand je vois _ça_ , je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ces rageuses aux Hooligans qui ont bousillé un endroit qui est censé être convivial, familial, où tu es censé prendre du plaisir à partager ta passion sans être attaqué pour des divergences d'opinion ou par méchanceté gratuite.

Je vais quand même parler du fandom de Saint-Seiya qui commence à perdre de sa superbe, et qui, grâce à des auteurs comme **Gajin** , **Hemere** , **Scorpio-no-Caro** , **Manuka** , **Little-Dolls24** , **Saharu-chan** , **Talim76** , **PerigrinTouque** , et bien d'autres (parce-que si je commençais à citer tout le monde, ce coup de gueule serait plus long que ma fic), arrive à garder ses lettres de noblesse. Je ne me prétends pas au-dessus des autres, loin de là. Cependant, il y a quand même des injustices qu'il est bon de dénoncer et dont je me prête volontiers à faire l'avocat du Diable.

Aux rageuses qui se reconnaissent : comme dirait le Docteur « _I'm sorry, not even the Tardis can translate your stupidity !_ ». Le rapport ? Ben, lisez mon petit plaidoyer, vous comprendrez * **smile***!

Et aux auteurs qui partagent mon point de vue : comme dirait Boris Vian : « _Et on tuera tous les affreux !_ »

Et à celles/ceux qui n'ont aucun avis sur la question et ne font pas partie du premier groupe, ou qui ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées... Ben c'est gentil d'avoir été jusqu'ici :) !

Pour celles qui se poseraient la question : non, je ne comptais pas me faire des copines en écrivant ceci... Par contre, peut-être augmenter mon nombre de reviews :p (oui, c'est de l'humour) ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique.


End file.
